


Calling All Robotfuckers

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Robodick, Sexting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: A combination of three requests looking for Dirk/Jake/Brobot! With tentacle arms and vibrating dick because that's my jam





	Calling All Robotfuckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnivorousBelvedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/gifts), [catchingtheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingtheblues/gifts), [Jakebot_Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakebot_Archive/gifts).



[I am having problems with images so here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/467703365112168470/488557292564905984/image0.jpg)


End file.
